Innocence
by Angel Neith
Summary: A mais de cinco anos em segredo,mas tudo vai por agua a baixo quando seu amigo Wufei descobre e comunica a policia, deixando-o assim a frente da morte....Dark Lemon....


_ _ _ _ ________________________________ _ _ _ _

**Autora: Neith**

**Casais: ?x2,5x2 entre outros.....**

**Contem: Yaoi, Lemon e Dark Lemon**.

_ _ _ _ _______________________ _ _ _ _

Era inverno na pequena cidadezinha de Neo City [1],a neve caia, cobrindo os telhados e os carros, alguns estavam em suas casas, sentados na sala em frente à lareira com suas famílias. Outros trabalhavam arduamente para levar dinheiro para casa e outros simplesmente saiam por ai para se divertir, como era o caso de um casal.

Os cabelos castanhos soltos voavam com o vento, os olhos também castanhos olhavam fixos para a pessoa ao seu lado, a pele branca tomava uma tonalidade vermelha por causa do frio, o corpo magro sendo esquentado por um grosso casaco de pele, uma calça de moletom e botas de couro. A outra figura era maior e mais forte, também olhava fixo com seus olhos castanho-claro, a pele morena e os cabelos curtos e pretos entupidos de gel. O corpo estava aquecido por um casaco de pele, um cachecol enrolado no pescoço, calça jeans e tênis.

Os dois andavam de mãos dadas pelo centrinho, podiam muito bem pegar o carro e chegar a poucos segundos ao restaurante, mas não o fizeram, apenas para poder curtir o momento, já estavam casados há cinco anos, por isso decidiram comemorar.

A mulher chamava-se Caroline e o homem Daniel. Estavam quase a porta do restaurante japonês, quando Caroline para o marido gentilmente,ele vira-se e lhe nota o semblante preocupado e pergunta:

-Algum problema querida?

-Daniel..... -ela hesitou-Acha que fizemos certo deixando Duo aos cuidados do seu irmão?

Ele franziu o cenho e indagou:

-Acha que meu irmão não é capaz de cuidar dele?Qual é Caroline!Ele já tem dois filhos!Sabe como cuidar de criança!

-Mas, não é incomodo?

-Claro que não!E alem disso ele ta me devendo!Lembra da ultima vez que ele e Lucia foram viajar?

-Sim.

-Ficamos com Quatre e Trowa por 1 mês inteiro. E ele só vai ficar com Duo esta noite.

-Bem, eu.....acho que tem razão.

-Vamos?

-Vamos - ela sorriu e entraram no restaurante.

Depois de jantar terminaram a noite indo a um Motel, eles se divertiram, mas mal sabiam o que Duo sofria....

**Casa dos Maxwell:**

-Ahhhh assim!Poe tudo na boca!

Um homem de 38 anos estava sentado na poltrona, em frente à lareira, sua cabeça jogada para trás enquanto leves gemidos saiam de sua boca, ele estava com as calças arriadas e as pernas abertas, no meio delas um garotinho respirava com dificuldade tamanha a protuberância em sua pequena boca, ele engolia quase que totalmente o pênis, tirando-o de sua boca, lambendo e chupando com força a glande,o homem agarrou seus fios castanhos e com brutalidade o fez enfiar até o fim na boca,o garoto tentou protestar, ele sentiu seu nariz tocar os pelos pubianos pretos,seu maxilar abriu-se totalmente chegando a doer,e quando o garoto sentiu um gosto adocicado na boca agradeceu profundamente por ter acabado.

O homem o jogou no chão, o garoto tossia, havia no fim se engasgado com o sêmem.

-Você esta cada vez melhor com essa boquinha, mas ainda tem que melhorar muito.

A tosse parou e ele limpou com a manga de seu pijama um filete de sêmem que escorria por sua boca.

O homem levantou as calças e prendeu o cinto, encostou-se confortavelmente na poltrona e fixou seus olhos na TV ligada.

O garoto, já sabendo o que fazer, levantou-se do chão e entrou na cozinha, voltando com um pano de lá e limpando os vestígios do que acabara de ocorrer.

Voltando a cozinha pos o pano na maquina de lavar, mas ele se contraiu com medo ao ouvir a voz da sala:

-Duo venha cá!

Duo caminhou arrastando os pés e parou na sola da porta da cozinha, olhou para o homem e este ainda encarando a TV lhe perguntou:

-Quantos anos você tem mesmo?

-D..... Dez.

O homem se afundou mais ao sofá e sorriu:

-Quando você fizer onze irei lhe ensinar algo novo, o que acha?

-A... Algo... novo?.....-a voz saiu tremula.

-Sim, mas não posso lhe falar é surpresa. -ele finalmente olhou para Duo e piscou.

-Agora vá fazer meu jantar que estou com fome!-disse autoritário.

-T..... Ta bom....

-E pare de gaguejar!Esta me irritando e você não quer me ver irritado quer?!

-Não-disse assustado.

O garoto correu cozinha a dentro, pegou o arroz da geladeira e aqueceu no microondas, pegou carne e azeite e acendeu o fogo, pos na frigideira e pos para fritar, pegou debaixo da pia uma tabua e na geladeira uma cenoura e dois tomates, sentou-se na cadeira e posse a picar.

Ele admitia que tinha muita vontade de correr aos pais e gritar:

-"Mamãe! Papai! O tio Kevin esta me estuprando desde os seis anos!".

Duo tinha que admitir também que quase desabafara com sua professora, Dorothy, ela era amiga das crianças e também era psicóloga,ela podia muito bem ajuda-lo,mas sempre quando pensava em contar as lembranças do que Kevin lhe disse da primeira vez que o tocou lhe assaltaram a mente:

-"Se você contar o que aconteceu, para qualquer pessoa, eu mato você e seus pais, ouviu? Eu vou meter uma bala bem na fuça de vocês!".

E Duo não queria isso, ele não queira que ninguém se machucasse.

Depois de picar os legumes, ele retirou o bife do fogo e pegou o prato com arroz do microondas,pos o bife e os legumes juntos no prato, pegou talheres e levou para a sala, depositou no colo de Kevin e virou-se para ir para o quarto, se trancar lá e esperar até seus pais voltarem.

Mas parou de subir as escadas ao ouvir:

-Vá pegar uma cerveja para mim!

Duo apertou o corrimão e virou-se bruscamente para o tio.

-"Vá pegar você, seu gordo miserável!".

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior para não falar exatamente isso, depois de lhe entregar a bendita cerveja subiu de dois em dois degraus e abriu a porta, já do lado de dentro pos a chave e a trancou.

Jogou-se na cama e não ligou de estar de chinelos, suspirou cansado e olhou para o teto de cor azul.

Às vezes como agora, ele se perguntava como um homem de família podia fazer isso com uma criança, e ainda mais com o próprio sobrinho, imagine se Quatre e Trowa descobrissem o monstro que era o pai deles?!Eles ficariam arrasados!

Duo sabia que se contasse para os pais iria arruinar tudo, o tio seria preso e ao mesmo tempo ele destruiria duas famílias!

Engoliu em seco ao pensar na tristeza dos familiares e como sempre fez, pensou apenas nos outros e não em si mesmo. Mas afinal, era melhor deixar deste jeito mesmo......

Continua......

**N/A: Decidi "tentar" fazer um Dark Lemon.... _**

**Vamos ver como que vou me sair XD jshjshjasdhsjhdajs**

**[1]-Como vcs viram eu não levo jeito para criar nomes u_u, Neo City?Achei meio besta o nome...... ahsgsgdkasgdkasdhasjk**

**Criticas e incentivos.........???? XD**

**Bjão**


End file.
